The Impossible
by princess-potter123
Summary: He loved her. She hated him. Can the impossible happen?
1. Default Chapter

"Lily!!!" screamed a voice not too far away. Lily turned away from her parents to see her best friend, Elizabeth Morgan, waving madly at her. She held up a finger and shouted 'hold on' indicating that she wanted to finish her good-byes then she'd be right there.

"Well, there's Liz. Bye mum", Lily said, hugging her mother tightly. It was Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Bye sweetie. I'm so proud of you; my little baby is Head Girl. I love you!" Mrs. Evans said, tears welling up in her eyes. Lily let go of her mother and moved to her dad.

"Bye daddy. I love you!"

"I love you too princess. Be careful and have fun being in charge of everyone", Mr. Evans chuckled.

Finally, Lily turned to her sister, but didn't give her a hug. Petunia hated Lily being a witch, she hated how her parents always gave Lily the attention. She so badly wanted to yell at her younger sister, scream at her for 'ruining' her life because her sister, as she called it was a freak.

But during the summer before Lily's 5th year, they made an agreement to be human to each other in front of their parents. So when Lily said, "Good-bye Petunia, I'll see you next summer" Petunia decided to reply with,

"I'll see next summer." And not a word more.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Lily said before turning and walking towards Liz.

"Bye sweetie! Write often!" Mrs. Evans shouted after her daughter.

"I will!" Lily shouted back. She jogged over to Liz with her cart. Before she could reach where Liz was standing, Liz ran forward and embraced Lily Tightly. Lily stopped and hugged back, laughing. Lily sometime felt Liz was more of a sister to her then Petunia was.

"I've missed you SO much!!" screamed Liz.

"I've missed you too Liz!" Lily said back, stepping away from Liz. "Gosh, you've tanned so much!"

Liz had gone to Venezuela for summer break. She was half Venezuelan so she had a beautiful, even dark look to her. Lily, unlike Liz, had ivory colored skin and usually sizzled in intense heat. She had gone to Mexico when she was 13. When she came back, her face was one shade lighter than her scarlet hair.

"Thank-you. But you should see my back, it's all red! My very first sunburn!" said Liz, cringing at her last few words.

"Don't worry, once we get back to school, I'll fix you right back to normal. But first we should board the train", Lily said quickly, checking her watch. "We have less than ten minutes."

"Okay, let's hurry so we can get a compartment!"

Lily was about to say 'okay' and start walking towards the train but then remembered. She looked at Liz guiltily.

"Um, I have something to tell you. Some good, some bad. I was mad Head Girl and'" But before she could finish, Liz started screaming and pulled Lily into a rib-breaking hug.

"Head Girl?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Well, firstly, I forgot and also I was trying to avoid this soon-to-be-fatal crush you call a hug", Lily managed to breath out, which was a bad idea because she didn't have much of that left.

Liz let go and glared. But it turned into a grin right away.

I'm so happy for you! And me! Head Girl's Best friend! I get special privileges, right?" Liz asked hopefully.

I dunno. You get the title, that's just about it" Lily said smirking.

"Hmph!" Liz huffed. "Anyways, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?

Oh, um, there's a special Head Compartment that I'm supposed to stay in for a meeting with the prefects", Lily mumbled slowly, seeing the sad look on Liz's face. "But after the meeting you can join me in the compartment!"

Liz's face lit up. "Okay! I'll just sit with the Marauders in the mean time"

"Oh, no you wont! Then they'll follow you to where I'm sitting and there is no way I'm sitting with that arrogant prick!" Lily nearly shouted.

"Some one call me?" a deep voice said behind the two girls. Lily spun around to se the boy that cased her around for 6 years.

"Potter!" Lily growled softly.

"Yes my beautiful lily-flower?" James asked, grinning innocently.

"Don't call me that!

"Yes lily-flower"

"Urgh, this is wasting my time!" Lily said, obviously frustrated. She turned to Liz. "Liz, I'll see you in a bit, I gotta go to the Head Compartment."

Lily started walking to the train. She went up the steps and hauled her trunk behind her.

"Need help?"

"No, not from you Potter", Lily sneered without turning around. She started walking briskly ahead towards the end of the train where the Head's carriage was located. She felt someone followin, sh she turned her head to see James trailing behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she chose to ignore James.

Lily started walking faster, trying to loose him but her kept following her. Without any warning, she spun around and shouted, "What do you want?!"

James almost started laughing, for Lily's face was red with anger. But he decided it would be wise not to, he didn't want to experience the wrath of Lily's read-head temper.

"Nothing, I'm just going to my compartment" James said with an innocent look on his face. Lily sighed deeply, frustrated.

"Fine", she turned around and started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily decided to take her mind off Potter and started wondering who Head Boy might be. 'Probably Remus Lupin', Lily thought. He was responsible, hard working and smart. 'If it's not him though, who could it be? What am I thinking? Of course it's Lupin! Who else would Dumbledore pick? Potter? Ha! That would be a laugh!' Lily smiled to herself. Her arrival at her destination interrupted her thinking. She entered the Head Carriage without taking notice James had followed her in.

"Wow", Lily said quietly, in awe. The compartment she was to stay in had couches and arm chairs instead of the regular canvas seats. To her right was a door that led to a bathroom.

"Gosh, it's wonderful!" Lily said, enjoying the fact that this was her private compartment.

"I agree" Lily quickly turned around with her hand over her heart to see James. Surprised was an understatement.

"Potter, what are you doing here?!" Lily asked breathing rapidly. "This is for Heads only!"

"I know, that's why I'm here", James said grinning. He sat down on one of the squishy arm chairs and put his hands behind head, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Head Boy lily-flower", James said opening his eyes. "What did you think?" Lily didn't believe him.

"Give me proof then", Lily said narrowing her eyes and folding her arms.

"Alright, here", James stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny badge that said 'HB' on it. It was the exact same that Lily had in her trunk except for the two letters.

"No… no… NO! You can't be head boy!" Lily started pacing around in a circle, muttering insanities to herself. "This must be some sort of a prank or something. Yes, that's it!" Lily giggled nervously. "You just stole the badge from Remus or something.

"I didn't steal this from Moony!" James objected.

"Right"

"I didn't. I've stopped pranking people and have turned over a new leaf. I did it for you, lily-flower" James said proudly, grinning. He noticed a slight pink tinge showing on Lily's cheeks.

Lily realized she was blushing and turned her head. She looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Great, now because of your little speech, we're late for the meeting!" Lily said angrily. She walked out of the compartment in a huff.

James stared ahead with his mouth slightly open. He didn't mean for them to be late. After a moment, he waked out after Lily.

'Why does she hate me so much?' James thought while walking towards the front of the train where the carriage with the meeting was located. "What have I ever done to her?" James muttered angrily under his breath.

'Maybe she hates you because you've tormented her almost all of her life', a little voice said from the back of James's head.

"No I haven't! I've always been nice to her, always tried to help her, but she doesn't let me!" James said back to the voice.

'Yes, but you act like you own her. For all the years she's been at Hogwarts, she hasn't had one boyfriend. She even hasn't had her first kiss'

"It's not my fault all the guys are too dumb to see what a beautiful angel she is!"

'No, they see how beautiful she is. You just act like her father and threaten anyone who wants to ask her out. Remember in our 4th year, you beat up some other kid because he waved to her?'

"Oh, yeah… I remember. But- Oh my god. What am I doing? I'm arguing with some stupid voice in my head!" James said angrily. He pushed the voice out of his head and stomped all the way to the meeting.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"Where's the Head Boy?" asked one of the Hufflepuff prefects.

"He'll be here momentarily" Lily replied. 'Where is he?' Lily asked herself.

Right on cue, James walked in. Lily glared at him for an explanation.

"Sorry everyone I'm late. Some punk tried to pick a fight with me but he stopped when I threatened him with detention", James said. He looked at Lily hoping she believed it. She did.

"Okay, well let's start the meeting" James said. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm James Potter, Head Boy" James said then motioned for Lily to follow.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl"

"Bellatrix Black"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Tim Burns"

"Remus Lupin"

"Nicole Smith"

"Karen Hoffman"

Everyone introduced themselves, looking really bored. Except for all the girls that weren't in Slytherin. They were all eyeing James, trying to flirt with him.

James noticed but he decided not to show it. Because if he showed is arrogant, cocky side, there would be no chance with Lily. So he decided to act mature, because this year he was going to win Lily's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

After the introductions, there was an awkward silence. Lily didn't know what to say. She was racking her brain for something that would make a good first impression for her as Head Girl.

James saw how nervous Lily looked. He was nervous too. He was Head Boy, he had a great responsibility and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Alright, as prefects, you have some duties. Every night, you will all patrol in partners. You will patrol with the other prefect in your house that is in your year. There are two shifts; Gryffindor and Ravenclaws patrol 8:30 to 11:00, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs patrol 11:00 to 1:00. Each week you switch shifts. Nobody patrols Saturday nights, that's your break. Lily and I patrol Saturdays". James paused. He looked around; everyone seemed fine, no objections or comments. Except for Lily. Her comment was written in the expression on her face. She looked stunned at the other side of James. She had never seen him act serious. James grinned at her expression but he just continued on.

"After the Welcoming Feast you will lead the first years to your common rooms. Here are the new passwords" He passed out 4 different envelopes to somebody from each house. James was about to say more, but Lily decided that she should say something, not just let James do all the work. It would make her look bad.

"Alright, prefect meetings are every week on Sundays. If you need anything or you have information on something, please let me or Po- James know" She had been about to say 'Potter', but two feuding heads wouldn't look good in public. Lily smiled to make it more effective. "Any questions?" Bellatrix raised her hand.

"Yes?" James asked.

"I was wondering how did that copper-headed mudblood get to be Head Girl?" Lily paled while James sprung up. All the Slytherins were laughing or nodding their heads in agreement.

"Take that back, you piece of filth!" James shouted, fuming. He raised his wand.

"Potter!" Lily shouted, jumping up. "Don't!" She turned her head to everyone else. "10 points from Slytherin! Now everyone, out!"

Everyone walked out. The Slytherins were still smirking.

"Why'd you stop me?" James said in bewilderment. "They called you a, well… you know what they called you! It was wrong and I was about to curse them to hell!"

"I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself you know! I don't need a knight in shining armor!" Lily fumed back at him, her face turning red.

"They need to learn a lesson!"

"That's not teaching them a lesson! They want you to react to their comments, it makes them happy!"

"Well, stunning them makes me happy!" Lily looked like she was about to explode right when Remus walked in.

"Calm down", Remus said softly, though it still had its effect. "I can hear you guys from the Head Compartment! Everyone's waiting for you guys there. C'mon" Remus walked out.

James sighed frustratedly and looked at Lily. If looks could kill; he'd be dead before even knowing it.

"Ladies first", James said motioning to the door, still red in the face. Lily looked like she was going to throttle James, but she just gave him one last glare and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where's Kyla?" Lily asked Liz.

Lily and James were sitting in the Head Compartment along with their friends. They had managed to get there without killing each other.

Liz shrugged. "Probably off searching for the food cart", she said looking up from her book.

Kyla Barns was Liz and Lily's best friend. She had a huge sweet tooth. But some how, she managed to keep her slim figure. Probably because she was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Moments later, Kyla stumbled into the compartment, her arms filled with candy and pastries.

"Here, I got these from the lady with the cart", Kyla said grinning. She dumped everything on the seat beside Lily. She sat down right next to them and starting helping herself to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans., oblivious to boys sitting across from her. But them pouncing towards the candy made her notice them.

"What are they doing here?" Kyla asked, swallowing the remains of her chocolate frog.

"Potter's head boy", Lily grumbled, grabbing a sugar quill.

Kyla started coughing. She was choking on a pumpkin pasty. Sirius starting patting her on the back. He had just walked in, smelling the food.

"Lily, I think Kyla is having a fit", Liz said, without taking her eyes away from her charms book.

"Whatever", Lily mumbled, still upset at James for being Head Boy.

Sirius frowned before giving Kyla one last thumb on the back. She finally stopped choking but was still red in the face.

Obviously, Sirius was confused at why Lily didn't care that her best friend was choking (which he was confused about too).

James, seeing the look on Sirius's face, said "Ignore her Pad. She's just wallowing in her misery. She's still mad at me" Sirius gave him another confused look. "I'm Head Boy".

Sirius screamed.

"Oh, Remus, look! Our little boy is all grown up! Head Boy!" Sirius gushed wiping away a fake tear.

Remus shook his head slowly back and forth, amazed at the stupidity in what Sirius just said.

James ignored Sirius. Instead he said, "So where were you? I didn't see you at all until you came, attracted by the scent of the candy.

"Oh, I was off with Kenna"

"What happened to Ashley?"

"Dumped her", Sirius said shrugging. Kyla snorted, rolling her eyes. Sirius turned to face her. "I see you've stopped choking"

Kyla glared. "I'm sorry; I was just laughing at the thought of James as Head Boy. By the way, do you know what Dumbledore's on? I mean, only a chain smoker would choose him", Kyla jerked her head towards James," As Head Boy"

Lily and Liz burst into laughter while Remus fought not to smile. James fumed and Peter snored, he had fallen asleep.

"Well it's obvious why Dumbledore choose Miss Obnoxious over there. She's always got her huge head stuck in a book. She never has time for her social life. That's why nobody likes her"

Kyla jumped up, her fist ready to strike.

"Will you two just go out together already!" Lily said exasperatedly, choosing to ignore what Sirius said.

Kyla opened her mouth in protest, but before she could say anything, Sirius said, "I'm not going out with a slut!"

Kyla looked like she was ready to slap him. "Well, I think it's a bit too late for that!"

"Name one!" Kyla laughed.

"Oh, I can name plenty more than that! Let's see, there's Hannah, Gaby, Kat, Lana, Sophia, Jess, Mandy, Faye", Kyla counted off on her hand," Julie, Katie-"

"Okay, I get the point!"

"Alright then. But if you had let me finish, there would have been about 37. But those are the only one's I know about. I'm sure there's plenty more notches on you bed post than 37. But, it's none of my business anyways", Kyla said with a grin.

Sirius opened his mouth, but decided to shut-up and sit down. For the rest of the ride, the girls talked about their summer and the boys played Exploding Snap, which something Peter (he had woken up at all the shouting) was actually good at.

Finally, once it was pitch black out side and pouring, the train stopped and everyone got off.

The marauders ran to the nearest thestral-pulled carriage and scrambled in, trying not to get wet (which they failed miserably at). They waited for about twenty minutes, for that was about how long it took for everyone to get into a carriage.

"Where do you think Lily is? It doesn't take that long to find a carriage" James pondered out loud.

"Maybe she's stuck in the crowd trying to find us", Sirius said, obviously not caring. He was still mad at Kyla.

Right when he said this, the carriage door swung open revealing a soaked Lily. Her hair hung around her face lifelessly, dripping with water. Her robes were completely drenched, clinging to her. Behind her stood Kyla and Liz, who looked the same as Lily.

"POTTER!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" James asked, confused at why he was being shouted at.

"Where were you!"

"In here, where were you? We thought you were lost, trying to find us" James said in response. He extended his hand towards her, wanting to help her in. Lily slapped it away and climbed in herself, followed by the two other girls. James looked taken back.

"We were not lost. I was doing my Head duties, helping other students find their way. Heads are supposed to be the last one to board a carriage. The Head students are supposed to help the first years to the lake. I was doing my job. You were sitting in here, nice and cozy when you were supposed to be helping me!" Lily sat down and took out her wand to perform the hair drying charm.

"I didn't know I was supposed to do that!" James said protested.

"You don't know anything", Lily replied shortly. "You're just an arrogant, big headed jerk"

James snorted. "You should talk", James said under his breath. But Lily still heard him.

"Excuse me!" Lily said, raising her voice.

"Here we go again", Kyla and Sirius said at the same time. They glared at each other. Remus and Liz grinned. They were both amused at the two pairs of people fighting over ridiculous things. They both turned to Peter to see his reaction, but he was asleep. Again.

The carriage took off and landed with a soft thump 30 minutes later. Everyone got off quickly, not wanting to get wet again and ran to the entrance of the school.

Once they were inside, James decided it was best to find Lily and apologize but she had scurried off, not wanting to talk to hi.

After everyone was seated, the first years walked in looking like they had swam through the lake rather tan sailing across it. The sorting went quickly and the food disappeared as fast as it had appeared. In no time, the feast was over and everyone went to bed, bloated and tired. While everyone lay peacefully in their beds asleep, miles and miles away, a man named 'Lord Voldemort' was planning an attack.


End file.
